Baby blues
by LaDiDaanifan
Summary: AU!: Muraki needs to take care of a baby!What would he do?Call Tsuzuki of course! Now Tsuzuki is a mommy and Muraki is a daddy? See what happens when this cute couple gets out!CrossoverTRIGUN.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is only the prologue so don't review saying that you hate it. I was daydreaming one day and thought of how it would be if the evil Muraki got stuck with a sweet little baby. Ha ha! The prologue isn't as funny as the rest of the story so if your reading this please wait for another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Its still stupid to write a disclaimer when your on because every body knows you don't known it but just to be safe. I don't own the characters of Yami No Matsuei. But I do have some created characters in this story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue_

"Please Dr.Muraki! Please just do this for me." The dark haired women pleaded. Her slivery violet eyes shimmered behind her large glasses. She was very sad and seems very tired too. She stood very close to the platinum blond. Tears were going to come very fast. Muraki had never met such a stubborn women before.

"I sorry Miss but I'm unable to care it it." He took a step back which only made him see the sad site even more clear. She held a baby in her arms. The baby had small whisps of dark hair and had slivery violet eyes just like her mother.

"How could you call her it?" Her voice was hurt and tired. Only god knows what she went through. "Please I'm Lost! If I give her back to Sinori she will never have a peaceful life."

"But Ms. Hanaoka I don't know any thing about the care of a baby." He took a another step back.

"Her name is Kiyoko. Call her Kiyoko!Please just take her. I promise I'll be back for her."

"When will you be back?I'm too busy to care for her. I'm a doctor not a mother..." Before Muraki could finish his sentence he was holding the baby and the mother was gone.

Just then the baby started to cry.

"Ah um...shhhh." Muraki tried to rock the baby but soon realized that he was shaking the it."Um ...Kiyoko please don't cry. Urgh! I don't have time for this."

Muraki looked around to see that people started to stare. "I need Tsuzuki."

* * *

**A/N: This is the beginning of a very weird fic I think. REVIEW now PLEASE**


	2. Diaper Blues?

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews. But I'm starting to see that some people are too _LAZY_ to review so updating on time wont be for this story. So I guess thats it. REVIEW please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't the YnM characters but I do own Ms. Hanaoka, Sinori and Kiyoko.

* * *

**

Chapter .1

"SUGUUUR!" Tsuzuki stuffed his face with double chocolate cookies Watari bought for him.

"I'm glad you like them." He said with a large grin. "I made them myself..." Just then Tsuzuki stopped eating.

"You made them? As in-" Just then the cookies started to glow a bright blue color. "GYAAAA!"

"Come on its only suppose to make you stronger ...or give you gas. Sometimes I mix those two up." Watari put his finger to his chin then walked away mumbling something to himself. Then Tsuzuki started to cry.

"I'm going to have gas! Or die!" Tsuzuki then ran to the bathroom down the hall.

8888

"Stop crying Pleeease!" The baby didn't stop crying ever since she got to his house and Muraki was becoming slightly irritated. "Urgh! What do baby's want!"

He put Kiyoko on the bed and stared at her. He put his finger to his chin and thought very deeply for a very long time. "Baby's need food right? OK I can handle this. I'm a doctor for Christ sake!"

Muraki went to his kitchen and came back to the bedroom with a lot of food in his hands. He smiled at the baby. "Baby's need healthy food so here you go." He started to put carats in the Baby's mouth but she wasn't eating it-Duh. "Hm why aren't you eating?"

The baby's voice got loader as Muraki tried to put peanut butter in the baby's mouth.

"Maybe you don't like American food. Hm. Would you like tea or soup?"

"Poopy!" The baby screamed. Muraki stared at the baby trying to figure out what a 'poopy' was.

"Little Kiyoko, whats a poopy?" He picked her up then the worst smell came to his noise.

"Oh God!" He held the baby at arms length and started to run around the room. "Ahhh! No, no, no! Ewwww!"

He then ran outside the house. Destination: Tsuzuki's house!

8888

"Come on Hisoka, just one bite." Watari practically shoved his 'homemade' chocolate cookies down Hisoka's mouth. "Come on they taste just the way grandma used to make.Hehe"

"No!I saw what you did to Tsuzuki. your never getting me alive!" Hisoka tried to run away but Watari caught him before he could.

"Now Hisoka, just because Tsuzuki-san had an 'accident' doesn't mean its going to happen to you. Now eat my damn cookies!" Watari was just about to get a cookie down Hisoka's throat when Tatsumi walked in.

"Tatsumi!" Watari knew that he wouldn't know about little Tsuzuki's 'bathroom problem' so he might be able to get him to eat it. "Hey Tatsumi-kun! Would you like to try some my delicious cookies?" He bated his eyelashes really fast. Tatsumi stared at the plate of cookies and turned around before speaking.

"I'd advise you that if you want to try anything on me you might not want it to glow bright pink."

Watari blinked then took another look at his 'cookies'. "GYAAAAA! Its not suppose to turn pink yet!" Watari ran out of the room before anyone-else- saw his embarrassment.

Hisoka took a deep sigh before turning to Tatsumi sipping his tea. "So where is Tsuzuki?"

"Well I sent him home. I figured that if he didn't he would be trapped in another one of Watari's tricks."

"Yes but this is the fifth time this happened-today."

"Yes I guess three isn't the charm for Tsuzuki." Tatsumi took a deep sigh.

8888 -Tsuzuki's house-

Tsuzuki sat in his couch in his living room watching TV. When the door bell rang. He sat up with a growl and slowly walk over to the door. Before he could fully open the door Muraki pushed himself in. Muraki then lifted the baby at arms length.

"Somethings wrong with it." Tsuzuki stared at him then turned to the baby.

"She just needs changing, Muraki."

"Change what?"

"The diaper silly. Awww did you have a poopy problem? Goo goo gah." He took the baby and held him before noticing a terrible smell. "Gosh Muraki! What did you feed her?"

"It didn't want to eat the peanut butter or tea."

"Why would she eat peanut butter?"

"Peanuts are very healthy for the mind. You must help me with it."

"Well I cant just leave her with you. Whats her name?"

"Kiyoko. Should we throw it in a tub?"

"What!" Tsuzuki took a step back away from Muraki.

"Well what does it do in this situation?"

"_You_ change her diaper." Tsuzuki walked in his bedroom and sat down. "Where are the diapers?"

"Um diapers?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: **LOL. Muraki doesn't even know what a diaper is! Sorry it was so late, or maybe I'm not! Please review or I'll be very mad and take longer to update!**


	3. BACK!

_Authors Notes:_** Many people have asked me about the diapers thing. Its gonna get better in this chapter. Ive been talking with my friend Betty and I decided to continue for her. She loves my work so this chapter is for her. And I'm really sorry to the readers. I'll never lie agan!hope you like this chapter!**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own it so just deal!**

* * *

Chapter .2

"What do you mean 'diapers?'!" Tsuzuki got up and started to take off the baby's cloths. Muraki looked down at the baby and started to throw up. "Oh damn Muraki! Not on the carpet!"

"Mr. Tsuzuki Ive seen people die but this is just t to much!" He threw up again. "This stinks!"

"Well Mr. Doctor... its not my fault you don't know what a DIAPER is!"

"Of course I should know what I diaper is but..."

"But?"

"I'm not as mortal as you think... I'm an important doctor. Ive never dealt with a baby or a baby's diapers. I do know all the bones that can be broken in it's body." Muraki sounded quite proud of him self.

"I guess you can learn how to change one."

"Um. Tsuzuki?"

"What?" Tsuzuki turned to him and looked like an angel to Muraki.

"Can to stay with me?"

"Stay?"

"For the baby? Will you live with me?" Tsuzuki thought for a moment.

"Well if the baby needs me then I'll stay for awhile. For the baby ONLY."

"Good. Now you can do what you do best and change that diaper." Muraki kissed Tsuzuki on the cheek and went for the door. "Oh and would you make me dinner. I'll be so tired from work that cooking for me and the baby would kill me. Thanks hun." Muraki left with out another word. Tsuzuki was to shocked by the kiss he didn't notice what he was agreeing to.

"Yeah, sure see ya- ...WHAT!" Tsuzuki was about to run after him when he heard the baby screaming poopy again. 'That smug bastard' Tsuzuki thought to himself. He took off the diaper and then started to turn green.

"Oh God!" The baby started to giggle.

0000

"Tsuzuki, my dear! Where is my favorite family!" Muraki walked in his house more happy then a normal evil person should be.

"Muraki?" Tsuzuki walked in the kitchen with the baby sleeping in his arms.

"Yes my dear?" Muraki said with a smile.

"Where did this baby came from?"

"I'm shocked that you asked that."

"What?"

"Our passionate love gave us this baby. Don't you remember a lil ole song called 'Making Good Love' Hehe." Muraki stool another kiss from Tsuzuki while the baby was between them. Tsuzuki was frozen again but snapped back to reality just in time to counter.

"Damn it Muraki I'm not your wife! I'm just helping out. And I would rather not know about 'Making good love!" Not the best counter but it worked ...for a second!

"Well from the looks of it you are my wife. Look at you. You cooked dinner and you changed it's diapers for god knows how many times. Ha! It would quite obviously that your my wife and our love made that wonderful baby." Tsuzuki sightly blushed.

"So are you going to answer my question or is a divorce the only thing to straighten you out? Hun." Tsuzuki said it annoyance but still blushed at the fact that he played along with Muraki' psycho antics of him being his wife.

"Well an important women gave me it. So I'm like a babysitter for the time being and..." Muraki stopped talking when he realized how perfect Tsuzuki looked rocking the baby back and fourth. 'So you really didn't even want a reason.'

8888

"A BABY!" Tatsumi and Hisoka said in unison as Tsuzuki tried to explain the reasons he had a baby in his arms.

"Muraki cant handle a baby so he called me OK?" Tsuzuki held the baby to his face and his puppy eyes started to get watery. Just then Watari walked in with a small bow.

"Hey I made these great smelling cookies and- Wow did Hisoka knock you up already? I thought Hisoka was responsible and now Tsuzuki's had a baby. Shame on you Hisoka-san." Watari laughed at his -not that funny- joke and continued to walk in the meeting room. He opened the box and pulled out a hot dog. "So this –non defective-- hot dog looks really good ...who wants to try?" Watari stared at the now obvious group of Shinigami in front of him. "Fine I'll eat it my self!" He then took a huge bite of the hot dog. "ACK!" Moments later Watari turned into a camel.

"Why did he even bother?" Tatsumi rubbed his temple before turning back to Tsuzuki who was laughing like crazy. "This isn't a laughing matter Tsuzuki."

"This isn't but that is." Tsuzuki pointed at the camel that used to be Watari trying at stand on two feet.

"So why did you except his offer Tsuzuki? This might be a trap." Hisoka cut in trying to stop Tsuzuki's laughing.

"Does Kiyoko look like a trap? She's sooo darn cute!" Tsuzuki held Kiyoko at arms length only two inches away from Hisoka's face.

"No but Muraki is dangerous and you cant put that aside just because he gave you a baby. You have to be careful."

"Oh yeah Hisoka the baby is gonna suck the life out of me. Plus if I didn't take care of her than Muraki could have to and that would mean being very cruel to her. Your so mean!"

"Wait a minute... Muraki was the one who got Tsuzuki pregnant? Wow, Hisoka are you going to let that slide?" Said the camel who some how got to his two feet with out falling.

"Its not my baby! I'm helping Muraki take care of her."

The camel walked over to Tsuzuki and stared weirdly close to the baby's face.

"But this baby looks just like you and Muraki." They all stared at the baby in Tsuzuki's arms.

"They do look alike." Tatsumi calmly admitted while Hisoka was silently angered by Watari's comment. Watari looked around and noticed no one said anything.

"Just look. She has slivery violet eyes and dark hair. I even bet she has a sweet tooth just like her daddy. If I didn't know any better I would thinkshe is in factMuraki and Tsuzuki's baby." The room got quiet. Tsuzuki was flushed.

"But thats not right so lets just drop the issue." Tsuzuki wanted to leave the awkward situation fast.

"Fine."

"What?" Tatsumi and Watari said including Tsuzuki.

"I said fine. I'll take care of your work and you can go back home to take care of her."

"Actually I'm living with Muraki for the time being. Hehe funny really right?" Tsuzuki started a nervous laugh then stopped when he noticed everyone was back to work. "Hey I'm still talking!"

Kiyoko started to cry then Tsuzuki put on a smile and left to go 'home'.

8888

"Muraki?" Tsuzuki stared at the very long line of beautiful women outside his apartment. He walked pass the longline and went inside. There Muraki sat behind a desk talking to a tall model like, blond women.

"What are you doing?" Tsuzuki walked past the anxous women in frustration. Tsuzuki was wearing the 'Baby-on-the-Go' that Watari made for him after work.

"I think the question is what are you wearing? Even though you look adorible with our baby straped in front of you like that."

"Why are all these women here." Said Tsuzuki, who with in a couple of day as gotten used to being called and wife and mother, and almost looked forward to hearing it every mourning.

"These kind women want to be the baby sitter. I knew you hated being wih me and so to stop your hurt I'm getting someone else."

_He's dumping me! After all the dishes I cleaned and all the diapers I changed! He's dumping me for some girl he interviews! That bastard is toying with me! If he thinks he can just get rid of me then he's mistaken! I'm not going anywhere!_

"All right every body OUT! I'm not about to give up my seat has Kiyoko's babysitter! So that means all you women or OUT!" Tsuzuki started to push all the girls out the door. "AND STAY OUT!" Tsuzuki started breathing heavy. He turned around and stared at Muraki.

"Wow I never even realized you are the strong jealous type. I'm flattered."

"Stop up!"

"Why sould I? I would love to have a women clean and cook for the baby."

"I thought I did that for you." Tsuzuki's eyes softened.

"Your just doing it to help out. Not for me."

"How dare you!" Tsuzuki walked over and smacked Muraki right on the face. "I did it for both you and Kiyoko."

"Well you don't have to do it anymore!"

"What?"

"I'm giving the baby back. It cant stay here anymore."

"KIYOKO!"

"Huh?"

"Her name is Kiyoko." Tsuzuki took the baby-on-the-go off and handed Muraki the baby. "I want you to say her name."

"I don't think it'll even remember if I say the name or not."

"Please... for me" Tsuzuki bated hs eye lashes and put on a cute face. "For meee." Muraki took a deep sigh and took the baby.

"Hello little Kiyoko."

* * *

_A/N:_ **-sigh- I'm Finally done with this chapter! I'm sorry about the last chapter. I guess I'm always saying stuff like 'I'll never update!' or 'I'm discontinuing this story' ALL LIES! I'm very sorry. So how did you like it? Review it please!**


	4. thats how my wife left me

Author's Notes: **Damn I thought I'd never update. So how are you all? I hope your good. I hope everybody realizes this story is only a 'side-thang' if you know what I mean. LOL. My main story is "The Only One" which I'm going to update as soon as I get my ideas in order. So check that out if you didn't. Well I guess thats it. And also Ive decided to speed it up by making Kiyoko a toddler. But not just yet. But soon!**

**And I would really like it if someone would draw me a pick of Tsuzuki holding Kiyoko while Muraki kisses him on the cheek, remember Tsuzuki was blushing at that time. THANK YOU!**

D/C: I don't own the YnM characters but I do known lil Kiyoko etc.

* * *

Chapter ummm...3?(really I don't know what chapter this is)

"Oh god Muraki what the hell is this?"

"Well Mr. 'I'm here for you and Kiyoko', you already know I'm too busy to clean... this is just an example." Muraki said as he pointed to the moldy oatmeal that settled in to the carpet. "Why didn't you just clean it up when she dropped it in the first place?" Muraki walked over to the couch and put his feet up. "Now would you be a doll and change the baby... she's been crying for hours now and now that your home you can do something about it." He pulled out a soda. "Oh yeah and the guys are coming later so whip something up for god sakes."

Tsuzuki's face cracked. It hasn't been that long since he moved in and it also wasn't long for Muraki to settle into his role as 'man of the house' has he liked to call it. And who the he;ll are the guys? Tsuzuki had to go to work and Hisoka couldn't take over "every single time that murderer had 'work' to do" as Hisoka like to say.

_Remember its for Kiyoko... just remember her... And really he has no friends so when did he have 'guys'?_

"Well excuse me for going to work, and cooking, and making sure that Kiyoko is feed, and cleaning **EVERY SINGLE DAY **every since I moved in!" Tsuzuki kicked Muraki's foot off the foot rest. "And I would take it all back if it wasn't for Kiyoko!"

"Really?"

"Yes really... and some other reasons..." Tsuzuki trailed off.

"What do you mean 'other reasons'?" Muraki got up and walked over to the baby. "What type of reasons?"

"Well..."

_No No no! Don't tell him why Tatsumi let him stay at his house longer!_

"Well?" Muraki put the baby in Tsuzuki's arms. "If your not going to tell me then just start cleaning and make dinner." Muraki said in a n overly annoyed voice. "Sometimes I wonder why you talk so much... all you do NAG NAG NAG!"

Tsuzuki held Kiyoko tighter in an attempt to hold his control... it didn't work...

"Well I'm sorry that my nagging has caused sooo much problems for you! I mean obviously I'm cutting into your cleaning and cooking and being a great sitter all the time!"

"See there you go again," Muraki took his seat again. "All that nagging. If you just took care of what your suppose to take care of then everything would be just fine."

"Well since all I do is neg lets see how you do it WITH OUT me!" And with that Tsuzuki stormed off leaving a very shocked Muraki and a crying Kiyoko.

_If that jerk thinks I'm here just to be his servant then he's wrong! ...But I cant just leave Kiyoko. I know! I'll just leave for the day and come back tomorrow mourning. That'll give that bum some time to think about how important I really am!_

8888

"It—I mean she wont stop crying." Muraki spoke to the phone. He took her in his arms and lightly rocked her on and down then turned green from the diaper that Tsuzuki didn't change before he stormed off. "Oh god this is awful! Tsuzuki must be a saint!"

He paused for a moment to hear what the person over the phone had to say. "...what do you mean say sorry? ...I know but its my pride that wont give in... aw she'd do just fine without that nagging man for a sitter." With that he ended the call with a click.

"Now, is the diaper suppose to look like that?" He asked himself but Kiyoko just giggled. "Oh you think thats funny? Well we will see how funny it is when you never get changed..." he stared for a moment as if waiting for a reply. "...I meant not get changed for the rest for your life..." The baby smiled. "Don't think it wont happen? ...I swear I'll leave you in a tub somewhere to fend for yourself." Muraki said with a smile on his face. "Ok fine, I wont ditch you for and more appealing girl. Maybe if I'm feeling well enough I can even get around to even thinking about changing your diaper ne?Good. Now lets go find mommy."

Muraki took Kiyoko to the park and to many restaurants but no Tsuzuki. "Where can take guy be?" Just then Kiyoko started to fuss. "What is it? Do you see him?"

"Mahhuko ko yo looopy!" Muraki's face dulled.

"Well that was a good guess but I don't think..." Muraki turned to where Kiyoko's arms were pointing to and stopped dead in his tracks. "...well I guess it was a goos guess after all." Muraki said in a very low cold tone. "Lets go see mommy shall we?"

His eyes narrowed as got got closer to Tsuzuki who was on some kind of date with Tatsumi. Closer and closer he went with out any noise to alert Tsuzuki of his coming. Finally he was behind Tsuzuki. "Well I guess your having a great time!" Muraki screamed in Tsuzuki's ear. I bet you didn't think Muraki was the screaming type right?

Tsuzuki—shocked--turned around to face a very angry Muraki. "What are you doing here?"

_Damn it! Why did he have to find me with Tatsumi? Why is Kiyoko **still** smelly?_

"I think the question is why are you here... with him!" Muraki pointed to Tatsumi who looked fairly amused and shocked by Muraki. "Well?"

"I was just here with him because I needed a talk with him. Thats all. Now came you tell me why is Kiyoko's diaper smelly and on the wrong way?"

"Oh would you like to know!"

"Actually, yes, I do." Tsuzuki said crossing his arms in front of him. "Please tell me about your very short time without me." Tsuzuki smirked.

"Dont turn this on me! Whats so important that you had to talk to that guy!" Muraki pointed again.

"Um... I'm ...I'm not really apart of this am I?"

"No."

"YES!"

"he isnt because he didn't do anything." Tsuzuki got up to stand in front of Tatsumi trying to block him from Muraki's sight. "Muraki your over reacting."

"Over reacting? OVER REACTING! NO! This is over reacting!" Muraki picked up the tea that he thinks that Tsuzuki was drinking and threw it right in Tsuzuki's face. "Thats! Over reacting." He was now the one who stormed off.

* * *

_Author's Note_:** Yes! This chapter was VERY short but I cant helpp how long chapters are. AlsoI know this chapter wasn't what I had in mind but I knew that some people liked this story so I couldn't just leave it to collect dust on the site. So what did you think? Review. No reviews means that Updating will take longer (hint hint).**


	5. baby went down to agusta

**Author's notes: Finally I'm back with another chapter of Baby Blues! Geez I thought I'd NEVER get here! But I know if I didn't update I'd get quite a few angry letters so on with the show!**

**Disclaimer note: I don't known YnM... but sometimes at night while I dream do own it... but I'm awake now so... I guess now I'm sad (sigh)

* * *

**

Storming off Muraki ended up at the church. The same church he met Tsuzuki.

"Humph and to think I thought I needed his help. I'll show him who can really cheat." Muraki grinned and held Kiyoko tighter. Just than a golden blond man caught his eyes. He was wearing a very long red as blood trench coat. He had beautiful light aqua eyes. "Hm... I wonder if we have a winner."

"Hey cute baby." Muraki smiled.

"Her name is Kiyoko. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"I wouldn't but if I did that guy over there might hit me." He smiled, it was a child like smile, it reminded him of Tsuzuki.

"What?" He chuckled a bit. "Boyfriend?"

"No its just that trouble seems to follow me and he tries makes sure I'm safe."

"Just like Tsuzuki-san..." Muraki whispered.

"Who?" The blond asked.

"Oh nothing... but can I ask, would you be able to take care of a baby? You see, I need a sitter while the mother is gone."

"Sure! I can do it! Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Muraki handed the blond Kiyoko.

"Aw look at the cute little—Ahhhh!" Kiyoko started to bite on his fingers. "Ouch!"

"Maybe this was a bad—" Just then he held her into his arms and she stopped fussing.

"She's adorable. She looks just like you."

"She's not mine. Still Ive never heard that before. So would you take the job?"

"Of course I would. But for one thing and one thing only." Muraki eyebrow raised.

"And what would that be?"

"Donuts..." Muraki nearly fell out laughing. "I'm being serious... I want donuts, and lots of it, for free." Finally Muraki got his composure back.

"Yes, all the donuts you want—for free—to be Kiyoko's sitter." And before Muraki took another breath the blond jumped forward into a tight hug with him, with Kiyoko right in the middle. "Um... yes thats all very good now please release me." Muraki lighty patted him on the back.

He giggled. "OK fine. Well I have to go now. Can you meet me here tomorrow?"

"Yes but can you please tell me your name." He turned with a beaming grin.

"My name is Vash."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh gosh! How the hell did I get to a cross over fic? (sigh) But at least I figured out the entire story. But what ever happened to Tsuzuki? And how did I manage to get this chapter up! Ahhhh! You wont even believe whats going to happen in the next chapter! Reviews are loved so review and tell me what you thought. **


	6. matsu osanago burusu

**Author's Notes: OK, this is the very last chapter... SORRY it took so long! . I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei... I Do own Kiyoko, and you have to love her because with her in this story Tsuzuki might have ended up with Hisoka! Noooo!**

**Music: "StickWitU" PCD (Pussy Cat Dolls)**

**Chapter 6**

"Geez! Look at them over there! I can't believe Muraki is acting like this!" He whispered to his uninterested younger partner, Hisoka.

"I think a branch is poking me in the butt." He said irritated while trying to wiggle it out.

They have been hiding in a bush for about an hour peeking at Muraki and his new sitter.

"He doesn't look so hot! I bet Muraki's only using him to get back at me! That guy looks cheap!"

Taking another peek, Hisoka laughs lightly.

"And what's so funny?" Tsuzuki said trying to keep his voice down from fear of being found.

"Can you not see it? He's gorgeous!"

"What a way to bring a guy down..." Tsuzuki continued to sob until he noticed that Muraki was on the move again. "Let's go Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki was about to jump out of the bush and start running after them until he felt a light tug on his shirt. Turning around he met Hisoka's cold stare. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" Hisoka's voice was cracked.

"Why do I care?"

"ABOUT MURAKI AND HIS BABY? With the baby there Muraki won't be able to kill anyone! He won't be able to get in the way of work...why are you holding on?" Hisoka's grip on his partner's shirt tightened.

"Hisoka...I didn't just stay with Muraki because of Kiyoko... I stayed because..." A loud truck rolls past them.

_SLAP!_

"Hisoka...I... "

"Don't say another word...because I already knew...love is one of your stronger emotions that I can't help but feel...so go wherever you want...I'm just not gonna help!" He stomped off leaving Tsuzuki behind with a slight grin.

"He...is one of a kind."

Tsuzuki had stalked Muraki for the rest of the day. He stood behind a pole when they went to the park and he dressed up as a clown when they went to the fair. The day was almost over and Tsuzuki didn't do anything but watch his Muraki from afar...his Muraki? Shaking those thoughts from his mind he continued to watch them.

Nearing the house, Muraki stopped short while walking. "Did you know about my old sitter? Trouble followed him as well. He would be nice to meet if you ever want to."

"Actually, I'm leaving tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow? That's too soon. Tsuzuki hasn't even--"

"Even what?" The blond asked curiously.

"Well..."

"Tsuzuki didn't even come over interrupting our day and claim you as his, taking you away and then leaving me confused. Then you would make up with a kiss and admitting all of your love for each other...is that it?"

"..How did you...? Who are you?" Muraki said slightly angered. "How do you know all of this?"

"I am Vash...also known as a stampede but I guess we can't get into that now. Anyway, a certain relative might be coming over to visit me and I gotta get outta town, you know?"

"Actually-"

"Good." And with a small kiss to Muraki's lips, Vash left, leaving Muraki with Kiyoko. There was another rustle in the near by rose bush and Muraki grinned.

"It's okay, Tsuzuki. I'm not mad at you and you can stop hiding. Following me all day must have been a bother. Now you know how I feel."

With another rustle the bush started to speak. "How did you know I was here?"

"How could I not know the love of my life was boring a hole at the side of my head?"

"I wasn't 'boring' a hole...more like drilling a hole." The bush laughed.

"Well... Kiyoko doesn't have a mother still..."

"What makes you think I'm the mother type! Why can't I be the daddy?" The bush bounced in anger.

"Well, we can both be the daddy..." Muraki looked down at the bush for a response but none came. "Tsuzuki...?" Holding Kiyoko close, Muraki stuck his arm in the bush pulling out a blushing Tsuzuki.

Kiyoko giggled. "Daddy!" Or something like that. They looked at her with awe.

"I like the name daddy...and mommy is great too." Tsuzuki smiled, taking her in his arms and kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Come, Tsuzuki, we have wedding plans to discuss." Muraki walked inside his house leaving Tsuzuki there dumbfounded.

"Wedding?"

**_OWARI

* * *

_**

**Author's Note: OK, the end! YAY! I hope you liked it! If you didn't...well, I won't blame myself for it! So HA! Please review(I really hope you did like it though** _-_**.-)**


End file.
